kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red-yellow-striped-apple
Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Twocents page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out this wikia's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wikia. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wikia's spoiler policy. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twocents (Talk) 19:16, December 15, 2009 Welcome Hello and welcome! If I can help you with something, let me know. If you have any trouble with my edits, let me know. If you need any image to upload, let me know. If you want to talk or say hi, I'm interested for it! Lets respect each other and not lead into any conflicts. I'm glad to be a part of this Wiki. XD If I'm really that bad in English, sorry. I'm not a native speaker of English. I poster helps of editing on my userpage part 2.1 (Help?) and on my blog posts. :p. I appreciate all helps. -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 17:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) protected pages The previous admin "fully" protected a couple page you should unprotectKuroshitsuji Wiki and Template:Featured Article. :--Sxerks 01:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New User Hi there. I just made some minor edits for grammar and correct character names on the Most Beautiful DEATH in the World's page. I was also wondering if there was any interest in my scanning the play's guidebook for others to see. Thank you. Indigo glow 12:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: sidebar link The 2 things have separate purposes, the front page footer template is for cross-promotion and spotlights, and the sidebar link is different cross promotion tool that is on every page much like the "Wikia" and "entertainment" links in the far upper left. Also, both are needed if you want to apply for a spotlight. --Sxerks 18:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Luca Macken When is someone going to do the Luca Macken page i would love to see it up and running? Roryrules 20:28 2nd July 2010 Character Articles? I have noticed quite a lot of character articles and summaries that need to be done such as Spider and Edward Aberlane and summaries like Lau and Ran Mao, I would help to do them but I think its just a bit behind? 12:40 25 July 2010 Roryrules Hello? Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, but I am still alive! Where are you? How are you doing? [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 18:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Why hello there! I have been all busy myself too. Lots of articles are messing up with so wrong informations. :( But overall, I'm fine! How about you? How are things going? --- [[User:Red-yellow-striped-apple|'Stripe' ]] |||-- "The truth can never truly die..." 18:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Dishes Page Should there be a page for the dishes that sebastian has prepared throughout the series? They seem to stand out in the way they're portrayed in the series. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 06:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How do you do? I have question. Who is Eric Slingby? That has been bothering me forever and I can't figure it out. Can you tell me because you know a lot about Kuroshitsuji and. If you do know who he is please post a picture of him please. 22:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Demonhoodlum36 How come I haven't heaed from you? I have a lot of questions I want to ask but I'm not sure when I will recieve an answer. I was just wondering about this but do you think they should make a Kuroshitsuji 3? 20:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Demonhoodlum36 Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC)